Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-12.169.141.146-20140403151647
I'm really sorry that so many of you didn't like the ending of the story. I wish you could have appreciated it the way I did. You deserved that for sticking around for so many years and I completely understand why you didn't. That being said, for all the reasons given that the ending doesn't fit the story, there are so many more reasons that it does. In the first episode, Ted said (or would have said, if Barney didn't interrupt him) that he was "going to marry that girl some day". In "Milk" (episode 1x21) he daydreams about his wedding day and sees the pain in Robin's eyes that she wasn't the bride. This episode also introduces "Love in the Time of Cholera" as his favorite book, which ties in closely with the plot all throughout. When Ted and Robin break up, it's because they want different things. Ted wants a family. Robin wants to see the world. They GET both of these things out of life. As Robin said at Punchy's wedding, you only need two things to make a relationship work: Timing and chemistry. We already know that they have the chemistry. It's not until the after fulfilling and living out the things keeping them apart that the timing is right. Lily bets Marshall that Ted won't end up with Robin. At the end of that episode, it seems that she was right and tells Marshall to pay up. Marshall says "Not yet". No two words spoken have ever been a bigger piece of foreshadowing. The first time Ted and Victoria reunite and he finds out she is engaged, he sees her off on the bus. Victoria warns him that all of them hanging out together was messy and it wasn't going to work. Ted says "it didn't' but we'll get to that". More foreshadowing. Eventually Ted and Victoria get back together. When Victoria gives Ted the ultimatum, he chooses Robin. The last thing Victoria says to Ted is "I really hope you get her someday". Even MORE foreshadowing. Ted tracks down Robin's locket. Robin nearly bails on her wedding to Barney. She says that the two of them being together makes no sense. She even suggests that she and Ted run away together. She says that she should be with someone who will always come through for her. Someone who finds her locket. The future conversation between Ted and Tracy at the Farhampton Inn...one of the most devastating conversations in the series because it really put the nail in the coffin (no pun intended). Tracy tells Ted that she worries about him. She doesn't want him to live in his stories. She wants him to move on in his life. (The same way she finally had the courage to do after losing Max. She doesn't say that, but we understand it) If that didn't make it clear enough, upon finding out Robin's mom finally showed up she says "Well that's no surprise. What kind of mother isn't going to be at her daughters wedding". We all know the emotion that followed that fateful remark. I know this last one is a stretch, but when Tracy walks into McClaren's in her wedding dress she says "I'm sorry, I know it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress". Apparently, so. There are many more pointers but these are some of the biggest. It's been there all along. It's the story that's always been at the forefront. I'm really sorry that so many people didn't like it...but it's the way it had to end for all of those things to make sense.